Harry Potter and the Deathly Extrapolator
by Jacanator
Summary: When Harry is dared by his friends Ron and Hermione he gets into a lot of trouble with Snape and his Extrapolator.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I felt cold, so cold in fact that I thought I was a snowball. My name is Harry Potter and I once was a wizard but know I am frozen in ice thanks the Extrapolator™.

It all started last month when my ginger friend, Ron dared me to go to Professor Snape's laboratory. At first I said know but then all of my other friend Hermione dared me as well so I thought I better do it or I won't hear the end of it. So I got up, walked out of Gryffindor tower and started the long descent into Slytherin Dungeons.

All was going well until the dirty blonde Malfoy stopped me and asked me, "_What are you doing down here Potter_?''

"_It's got nothing to do with you Malfoy_!"

"_Well I'm going to tell on you and then you'll be sorry!"_

But I didn't care so I walked past him without a care.

I was nearly there when I remembered that I forgot that Snape always locked his laboratory I then remembered that I always have one of Hermione's bobby pins in my undies, (yes my undies girls keep stuff in there bras and I keep stuff in my undies so deal with it.) so I got out the booby pin from my undies and started picking the lock. Just as I unlocked it Professor Snape came up behind and said in his most sneering voice ever…

"_What are you doing here Potter?_"

**There you go there's my first story I hope you liked it more Chapters will be coming soon…**

**Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I replied,_ "None of your business turtle breath!" _

"_How dare you speak to me like that Potter? You're coming with me to my office!" _Snape yelled.

"_Okay then I was gonna go there anyway." _I answered.

Snape then lead me into his office where a giant bed with wires sticking out from it. Snape then told me to lie on the bed, I did so cautiously. Then Snape flicked his wand and the clamps on either side of my wrists and feet clamped down onto me. This wasn't the cold I was feeling, that was coming up.

"_Do you know what this is Potter?" _Snape asked.

"_No." _I replied

"_It is called an Extrapolator, it is used to suck out the soul of one person and transfer it into another, and the person that has that person soul in them now has all their talents, fame and knowledge." _

"_But why do you want my soul?" _I asked.

"_Because you're the Boy Who Lived! With your power I could take over the Wizarding World and be the ruler of the world!"_

Snape then laughed maliciously and starting inserting plugs into me. He then started the Extrapolator. This was when the cold feeling started, at first it was only a chill then into went to cold then freezing, then to Sub-Zero temperatures. Once it had finished the clamps, unclamped and Snape took the vial that contained my soul from the Extrapolator's console and drank it. Now you'd think that all effort it took to take it out of me, it would a lot harder to transfer it to someone else, but no, all it took was to drink it.

I then asked him, "_How do you feel Snape, do you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"_

"_No I don't actually, I feel normal,(_ Snape's type of normal anyway)_ why didn't it work! I thought I'd be able to knock down a building!"_

"_Don't we all? But hey Snape, do you know I can do? _I asked.

"_What's that Potter hmm?" _He asked.

I replied,_ "Make an Incredibly Awesome Movie!"_

I then jumped out of the chair and bolted out of Snape's room and back to Gryffindor Tower.

**Well what do you think I promise I spell checked this one!**

**Please Rate and Review, and Chapter 3 will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Oh how I ran, the only thing that was going through my mind was I had to get back to Gryffindor Tower to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened to me. Now you might think why I would be running extra fast to just to talk to a ginger and nerd, well I'll tell you why. If I told them first thing they would do is Ron would give a stupid solution that wouldn't even work if it was the end of the world then Hermione would think of a way that I could legally sue Snape for other than trying to steal my soul.

Once I reached Gryffindor Tower I yelled out to Ron and Hermione because they weren't there then appeared from behind the sofa. I asked them, "What in Voldemort's nipple are you doing behind there!"

Hermione answered, "We thought you would return with Snape and if he saw us we would be in trouble as well."

"What great friends you are! Hiding behind furniture so you won't get caught and let me get the blame!"

Ron answered this time, "Sorry mate, but tell why aren't you with Snape, tell us what happened?"

I then told them what Snape did to me and how I escaped. The look on their faces was of horror. Then Ron, as predicted said what I had to which was hopeless then Hermione told me this:

"Harry we must go to Dumbledore this instant and tell him what so Snape will get fired finally.

Ron then said "So really it's actually a good thing what to you, because it gets Snape fired."

"How am I getting my soul nearly ripped out a good thing?"

"Oh sorry Mate wasn't thinking." Ron said apologetically.

"As usual." I replied.

"Anyway I can't go tonight to Dumbledore he'll be asleep I just go tomorrow." I said.

"Fine, but the more you put it off the worst it's going to get.

_The next day…_

Hermione woke us up bright and early and ordered us to go with her to see Dumbledore. First we had to ask Professor McGonagall for the password, she asked why and thankfully Hermione thought of a lie. When then went off to Dumbledore's Office. We reached the Gargoyle and Hermione said the password, which was 'Dobby's Sock.' We then ascended the gargoyle staircase and knocked on Dumbledore's. It was answered with a raspy, "Come in."

We came in and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in his golden chair with Fawkes his phoenix on a pedestal next to him. "What do you want Harry, did you blow up the girls toilets again?" asked Dumbledore.

"We are actually here to tell you that Snape has built an Extrapolator and used it on my last night." I answered.

"How exact ally did Snape use it on last night when you were supposed to be in bed?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well Ron and Hermione dared me do get into Snape's office."

"Well harry when you asking for trouble don't be surprised if you receive It." said Dumbledore.

"Aren't you going to do something about it? Like fire him!" I yelled.

"Harry I trust Snape he wouldn't do anything that would hurt or endanger the lives of any one at this school, No leave!" said Dumbledore.

I yelled back, "haven't you been watching the last five movies!'

Dumbledore answered, "Leave now Potter and don't come back unless Voldemort has burnt down the Quidditch Pitch and is about to attack the school."

We left but not after I had a screaming match with Dumbledore and he levitated us out of his office.

As we walked down the hall back to Gryffindor Tower Ron asked out of the blue, "How hard do you think it would be to build my own Extrapolator?"

Hermione answered, "What would you do with an Extrapolator Ron?"

He answered, "Err nothing I thought it might be a nice hobby."

I answered this time, "So your idea of a hobby is building weapons of mass destruction?"

Ron didn't answer me because he was to busying thinking, Little did we know then that Ron wanted to use an Extrapolator for more sinister purposes.

**There's the third chapter sorry I haven't updated it sooner because I've been sick but I promise that more chapters will be coming soon. Please R/R!**


End file.
